


You, Who Shines Like The Sun

by icanttellUeverything



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanttellUeverything/pseuds/icanttellUeverything
Summary: Jackson loves nature, but that's not the only reason he frequents this park on his work breaks.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	You, Who Shines Like The Sun

Jackson loved nature. From time to time, he loved to sit on a bench in the nearby park just bask in the rays of the sun. Today was one of those times.

Dogs were barking. Children were laughing and shouting while playing soccer. Meanwhile, Jackson just sat and let the soft, inviting breeze and the warm sun wash over him.

Work was crazy these days and there was only so much he could handle, but sitting here helped ground him in ways nothing else could.

"You're here again? Work getting you down?"

Ah, that voice. Jackson knew it so well at this point, that he could almost replicate it in his daydreams. This voice; the voice of Bambam.

Bambam stood, staring down at him, with what Jackson could already tell was a blazing smile. He blocked the sun in such a way that it created a halo around his head. It suited Bambam and his beauty, his chaos; all the things that Jackson had grown to know, to love.

"You know me too well, Bam'." Jackson smiles up at him, shielding the sun from his eyes to get a better look at Bambam who wasn't wearing his suit jacket today. His tie was also askew as if he'd been tugging on it while he worked.

Bambam handed him an iced coffee and he took it gladly, taking a sip from the straw and sighing happily. Bambam slid onto the bench, leaving barely an inch between them and knocked his shoulder against Jackson's in familiarity.

It warmed Jackson's chest. Not only did he love nature, but he also found himself becoming fonder and fonder of the other man's company. They'd started talking as an accident. Jackson had dropped some papers he'd been reviewing on the bench—their bench—and in his flurry to get back to work, he'd nearly left them. Bambam called after him, running with the papers in hand and ever since they've struck up a strange friendship. Now, they meet in the park during their breaks every other day and take turns buying each other coffee.

Today, though, Jackson didn't want to be friends with Bambam. He wanted to be more.

Sucking in a huge breath, he turned to Bambam who delicately held his own iced coffee straw between his lips. Bambam raised his eyebrows, tilting his head inquisitively.

"Bambam..." Jackson began, pausing to ask himself if he really should be doing this right now. He licked his lips nervously before deciding to run recklessly with his words and without abandon. "Would you like to go on a date?"

Bambam choked on his coffee, coughing furiously and hitting his chest.

Jackson lightly hit his back, guilt beginning to spring up in his chest. "Ah, okay! It's okay! We don't have to!" He mostly said it for himself, to set the guilt at-ease, however Bambam shook his head, holding a hand up for Jackson to wait.

With one last cough, Bambam spoke, "I do! I-I would love to." His eyes shone, his lips quirking up as he nodded. "I'd love to, Jackson. I thought you'd never ask."

It settled the panic in Jackson's chest and he sat back with an equally happy smile.

Bambam rattled off some questions about the date, and Jackson answered them all with glee.

As they leave the park today, Jackson can't help but sneak glances at Bambam as he crosses the street a ways away. This was the start of something good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Got7 so please let me know what you think! I really wanted to write something for this pairing and today, I've been in the mood to do some discovery writing so I said why not give it a shot! I'm quite happy with how it turned out 😊


End file.
